dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnathan James Harvey Bullock
History Born the conception of a longstanding sleazy relationship between Harvey Bullock and his regular dame Evelyn Cross. Jack was born months before Harvey bit the bullet, with Evelyn sadly unable to break the news to Harvey. During a massive Arkham riot, Harvey responded to dispatch nearby, though sadly he was Killed in the chaos. The Batfamily arrived too late, busy dealing with something else plaguing the ever chaotic city. Having lost her one true love on that fateful night. Evelyn chose to leave Gotham with her wealth not long after Jack was born, moving to LA to start out a new life. Jack had a relatively normal life out in LA. Exceptional grades in school, a high school all star quarterback and much popularity Jack couldn't complain. Despite all this, Jack always felt something was missing. For all his life to 16, his mother would never mention his father and was sad whenever he mentioned it. After noticing her annual 'business' trips were all to Gotham. After putting his snooping to test, he tailed her one day and managed to follow and track all to way to Gotham. It heard he discover what all these business trip wear about. Watching as she placed flowers and sobbed over the GCPD memorial garden, a place to honour Gotha'ms finest. The tombstone she placed flowers on, Harvey Bullocks. Suprise confronting her, he forced to explain it all to him. Sometimes, the truth hurts and this time it hit them both hard. Jack learned about his father......Too late to even know who he was. Jack was mad, but somewhat understanding at her withholding it. Despite it, it made him realize what he wanted to be. A cop, just like his dad. When he was 18, he took it upon himself to move alone to Gotham. After much argument, he felt was calling was there. In a city riddled with more crime than ever and an understaffed police force, Jack was gonna do what was right. Studying in Gotham U, and later the police academy, his determination lived up to far surpass Harvey Bullock In skill. Passing the academy with flying colours, he was made a beat cop at 24. Patrolling Gotham was a challenge, especially given its rise of new costumed freaks to fill out the ranks of the old. But the newly rekindled police force was determined to restore a kind of formal order among those who still feared to walk the streets. That year he earned the cleanest arrest record of any cop in Gotham's history and was fast-tracked to a promotion to homicide detective. For years he served with distinction and renown. Solving not only all cases put before him, but even a couple of cold cases in his off-duty hours. It was the arrest of old Gotham killer Victor Zsasz,, who had somehow survived the chaos those years ago & was still spray for an old man. He hauled him off to Arkham Asylum, housing any and lunatics. it was here he met his soon to be wife, Jackie, who worked as a patient nurse. The two quickly becoming enamoured with each other. Married at age 30, and With Gotham growing to be something more stable thanks to Jack's efforts. Though, brief peace wouldn't last as always. A mass breakout at Arkham resulted in chaos once again. A large response unit ignored available officers was dispatched with a distressed Bullock leading the charge. It wasn't long before Batman bolstered their ranks and they soon won the fight, with no casualties..... or so they thought. In the madness Jack's wife was kidnapped and tortured by Victor Zsasz, who wanted revenge for Jack's arrest. This was the moment everything changed.... Jack, was cradling his dead wife as the Batman tried to give a form of somber comfort. Bullock spat at him, he had failed to save his father and now his wife lay dead. Unlike the rest of this city, Bullock didn't need the Batman. Tracking the psycho down proved easy, but seeing his dead wife wasn't. Without hesitation, he gunned Zsasz down. The depression and anger were deep. He was let go on a long term for about a year before being re-evaluated and deemed able to return. 6 years strong, he received promotion to the commissioner after the previous had died and has ran it with pride for about a year. Taking his new found role, Jack rebuilt Gotham's police force from the ground up. This time, he aimed to show Gotham that they didn't need a knight in black to defend it. Category:Male Category:Gothamite